The present disclosure relates to a method of transmitting and receiving data between a display device and a mobile terminal.
Mobile terminals are portable devices that are capable of being carried by a user and are configured to perform at least one of the following functions: a function of performing voice call and/or video call; a function of inputting/outputting information; and/or a function of storing data.
As the functions of mobile terminals are further diversified, the mobile terminals progressively have a plurality of complicated functions such as a function of capturing a picture or a moving image, a function of replaying a music file or a video file, a function of playing a game, a function of receiving broadcast, a function of accessing wireless Internet, etc. That is, the mobile terminals are realized as multimedia players.